A Typical Morning
by EmbattledCurve
Summary: Dealing with the fact that your kid sister is all grown up can't be easy. Touya tries hard to struggle with the facts, in his own usual sardonic, sarcastic way. one shot in humour.


Just felt like writing this. I have wanted to do a touya fic since a very long time, but I already have two other fic's which I have to finish, and thus decided to make this a one shot.  
  
Basically it's humour and generally about Touya's overprotectiveness.  
  
Disclaimer : no I don't own anything except the plot.  
  
God, what was that obnoxious noise in the background...........? He did'nt want to get up.......... The bed was so comfortable, and soft and cozy, it would be so nice to turn over and sleep.............. really the noise was just getting louder and louder.  
  
Damn, he would have to get up. He just realized that it was Sakura trying to sing! Really, the girl ought to be told that singing was not one of her versatile talents. Shrugging he pulled on a pair of pyjamas, and yawning, opened the door to his room, and walked down the steps, making his way towards the kitchen.  
  
" Yes, squirt, cut the noise down, people are trying to sleep here," and he made an elaborate show of rubbing his ear, " or atleast were" he amended.  
  
But even, his grumpiness could not dampen her enthusiasm. " Hi Touya" she said brightly. God was the girl on sugar or something. She pulled out a chair invitingly, " I've cooked breakfast today" she announced.  
  
He narrowed his eyes suspiciously, what with the singing, and the cooking.......... What on earth was the girl upto? And then he got it. " Are you meeting that brat today?" he barked. " Is that why you are all dolled up?".  
  
" Well" she said, evasively, " I am meeting him later."  
  
" Well, how much later, squirt" he demanded. Just then the front door bell rang. She dropped the pan, and removed her apron. " Like now" she said, and rushed to the front door, with a really annoyed Touya on her heels.  
  
" Hi Syaoran" she said with a dreamy expression on her face.  
  
" Hi Sakura, here I got you some flowers" he mumbled, nearly thrusting them into her face, while suddenly finding a speck of dirt on the floor very interesting.  
  
Touya rolled his eyes. Really after being in the dating scenario for nearly three years, they still had'nt got over the blushing and the shoe-gazing stage. Funny, the brat never seemed to be tongue-tied around him!  
  
" Well, the flowers are very nice, but she can't go out now, she's very busy" and with that declaration Touya slammed the door in Syaoran's face.  
  
" Touya" she scolded, appalled that someone could do that to her dear Syaoran. She opened the door, to reveal a scowling Syaoran, rivalled by the one on Touya's face, whose hands were now crossed over his chest. She still did'nt get that they did'nt like each other, and never will. She probably imagined that they would all go on a family picnic, with Syaoran being the extended family. He stuck his jaw out stubbornly, it would never happen, not if he had anything to do with it.  
  
" I'll just get my purse" she said in the same dreamy voice, " and I'll get your coat" he said in a husky voice.  
  
Wait a minute.... This was just way too fast for his taste. That smooth talker! Clamping a hand on her elbow, he dragged her back in, and said grimly, ' You are not going anywhere until you have finished cleaning the kitchen."  
  
" I'll do it later...." She said protesting, " No you will not" he cut in ruthlessly. " You will do it right now. You are not the only one living here squirt." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that the brat had self-invited himself in. Well he was not going to let this brat have his way!  
  
" Syaoran, make yourself comfortable, I won't be a minute." and she disappeared from view. He gave her the most adorable smile ever, before rounding on Touya and glaring.  
  
He grunted. Just what his sister saw in him, he would never understand. The brat was never upto any good. He gave a low growl, as Syaoran settled himself on the sette. It was bad enough that he was comfortable with his sister, and now he wanted to get comfortable in his house! He settled himself on the arm of the sofa, and eyeing the plush leather beneath the brat, told him shortly " Don't get used to it."  
  
Syaoran scowled, before saying in superior tones, " I don't have to, I already am. Don't you know the wealth and status of the Li clan in society?" and then smirked. Touya's face darkened. This little pip-squeak had the audacity to sit in his house and tell him he was richer........... how dare he? He did'nt care if it was true.  
  
Now Syaoran by no stretch of imagination was a pip-squeak, or even close to it. He was well over six feet, and had a very atheletic frame with muscular shoulders. Touya stared at Syaoran penetratingly, as though willing some deep dark secret to come tumbling out any minute.......... A hidden mistress perhaps, and then he could prove all his baseless allegations over his character..................  
  
The only problem was, that Syaoran was not suitably petrified, instead he returned his cold stare.  
  
" All done." announced a cheerful voice. Sakura picked up her bag, and then gazed lovingly at Syaoran.  
  
Damn, he had to think fast! "What about the clothes?" they were in the drier the last time he had checked.  
  
" Well, what about them" asked Sakura innocently.  
  
She was getting too smart for her own good. " Remove them, and place them neatly so that you can iron them later" he said all the while keeping his eyes fixed on Syaoran. He could hear her stomping out of the room. Good, that would give him a little more time to torture the brat into submissive silence.  
  
Infact, he thought wryly, it probably would'nt be a bad idea to make her iron them too!  
  
" Well Touya, I really have to leave now, or else we'll be late for our luncheon appointment." she said once more picking up her purse.  
  
" Lunch, I've not even had breakfast yet" he hollered in disbelief.  
  
" We always knew you were lazy, and overslept" she said cheekily, determined to get her own back at Touya. He glanced at the clock and it was about to strike twelve. He ran a hand through his hair, and noticed Syaoran smiling widely, which he quickly erased with a glare.  
  
" Well you can't go" he said flatly.  
  
" What is it now" Sakura asked patiently. He could be so difficult sometimes.  
  
" Well, you can't............ because..........because you're only 16."  
  
Sakura glared at him in exasperation. She as well as her brother knew very well that she was 18. They had had a party only last week in her honour.  
  
" Touya" she said through gritted teeth, " I'm 18."  
  
" !6, 18 it's all the same, you're much too young" he said waving an arm dismissively.  
  
This was too much, Sakura stalked out with Syaoran in tow.  
  
" Be back in an hour" yelled Touya from the door-way, an hour was enough for her to fill her stomach. Well atleast, the brat would be paying for her voracious appetite. She could dig a hole into his wallet, he thought sadistically.  
  
" Eat all you want" he hollered, before slamming the door shut.  
  
Well how was it? My first Touya fic, leave your comments in the reviews plz. I like to know what my readers think. This was from Touya's pov, so I'm sorry if it was sarcastic especially where Sakura and Syaoran are concerned, but it's his thoughts on his irritating baby sis. 


End file.
